Meant To Be
by It's the rush in my veins
Summary: "Yep, they are going to get back together like every other time they broke up, because Logan is Camille's and Camille is Logan's and that's exactly how it is meant to be." Set during Big Time Double Date.


**Meant To Be.**

**Summary: "Yep, they are going to get back together like every other time they broke up, because Logan is Camille's and Camille is Logan's and that's exactly how it is meant to be."  
Set: Season 3 - during Big Time Double Date; right after the first scene, where Logan storms out of the the lobby.  
Spoilers: Big Time Girlfriends and Big Time Double Date.  
Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, shape or form, own anything you might recognise**.

**A/N: I really don't know where did this come from, but I had to write it so... Here it is! I apologize in advanced for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Enjoy?**

* * *

"I don't know, dude... maybe you two just aren't meant to be together after all." I have to keep myself from tearing my glance off him as those words leave my my mouth, because the look on his face is one of pure hurt and betrayal and I almost can't take it. _Almost._

Betrayal because here I am, his best friend, telling him that _Camille_ isn't the one. That the only girl that's ever been able to get through him, to see who he really is, isn't the right person for him. The one girl who can make him smile just by being in the same room as him, who has the power to make him forget his shyness and be a little bit more confident and extroverted every day, who makes him feel needed, the one girl that makes him happy and makes sure he knows it's okay to be himself... might not be made for him.  
His first real girlfriend, his first love, is being dismissed by Logan's own best friend. And that's what hurts him.  
I should be being supportive, I should be telling him not to give up on her, to go get her back. That the game's not over yet. And it isn't.

But somehow, I can't bring myself to tell him that. Maybe it's because I know that that's exactly what he expects me to do, he expects me to be the one to pick him up once again and tell him what to do. But I know that he does not need that right now, even if he thinks he does. He needs to find it in himself to fight for her, without anyone else's help, especially mine. Or at least not in the usual way.  
And he's going to get her back, they are going to be the perfect couple they were just half an hour ago once again, he just needs to figure out how. But he is a genius, it won't take him too long.

Still, he is making me feel uneasy. Logan is staring at me -with those chocolate brown eyes I've come to know so well over the years- and the look of hurt and betrayal that crossed his face just mere seconds ago has been replaced by one of anger and _oh God_, if looks could kill...

"That's not it, _Kendall_." And for a moment I wonder if I could just burn alive because my name sounds like a curse coming out of his mouth and maybe it would be better if I apologized since suddenly he's 7 feet tall and I feel like a six-year-old who's been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh, c'mon! She obviously isn't the best option, she cheated on you with one of your best friends for God's sake!" And I guess my mouth decided to keep going with the get-Logan-to-realize-he-needs-to-go-after-Camille- instead-of-moping-around-the-apartment plan without asking my brain for permission first. "You two break up so often sometimes you don't even know if you're together or what! And every time it happens you are a wreck. Maybe Camille dating Jett isn't such a bad idea because I don't know 'bout you, but I don't really enjoy seeing my friends suffer!" Wow, smooth move, Kendall. Logan is gonna be really happy about that one.

"Please, Kendall, you're in no position to go around talking 'bout anybody else's relationship. Because, as far as I know, you're _single_." He says it and once again he's so much taller and I'm going to be sent to bed without dinner tonight. "And you don't know the _littlest_ thing about my relationship with Camille, okay? You don't fucking know anything about us; you don't fucking know what happens between us and you definitely don't fucking know how we feel. So do me a damn favor and shut the hell up, would you?"

All of the sudden I feel even smaller because he freaking cussed and he is freaking yelling at me and that's so un-Logan like I tihnk I'd cry if I weren't Kendall-freaking-Knight.

My mouth opens a closes a few time before shutting completely.  
He glares at me again and I allow myself to hope that maybe we are dropping the subject and this is his way of saying "Thanks, we're not talking 'til tomorrow morning or if I don't feel like it by then I'll just ignore you 'til noon" before walking out of the apartment because at this point I think it'd be better if he did that.

But HA! I'm not that lucky, because my mouth seems to have gained its own mind or is going through some kind of rebellion phase since once again it decides it's okay to say words without letting my brain know first. And I can't stop it.  
"Hey! No need to get your panties in a knot, Mitchell. All I'm saying is that maybe you should see other people and I don't know... Let go of that unhealthy relationship of yours?" I don't even know where that came from, if only I could shut my mouth as he so nicely requested...

"Unhealthy relationship my ass, Knight." We're already using last names, great. "You should learn to mind your own business, by the way."

"Don't come to me with that 'mind your own business' crap, you can't be happy in a relationship like that!" Uhh...

He sighs and suddenly he doesn't yell anymore. "Yes, _I can_." But his tone of voice is cold and distant.

"How?" I'm not yelling either, I can tell this is coming to an end and I'm able to make myself sound desperate, as if I don't already know the answer.

"I'm happy with her because I _love_ her, Kendall. Even if we fight like crazy sometimes, we both love each other and that's what matters to us. She's made mistakes and so have I, but I know we know how and when to forgive each other." His tone has softened since he last spoke and I can feel my lips twitching in a small smile.

Logan looks at me with a puzzled expression for a few seconds trying to figure out what the heck am I smiling about before he lets me know he realized what I was trying to do by returning the smile. For a second everything's okay.

Except it's not. Because Logan and Camille still aren't together and she's still going out with Jett tonight. And I know he knows it.  
I also know that I didn't make everything alright this time, since it isn't up to me but to Logan. I can live with that, though. Because, as my mom comes back from the grocery store, Logan starts talking to her and I grab an apple, I'm also aware of the fact that somehow he is going to find a way to get her back. He _is_ the genius after all.

Yep, they are going to get back together like every other time they broke up, because Logan is Camille's and Camille is Logan's and that's exactly how it is meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this one, I felt like Kendall was kind of OOC, but I don't know. Thoughts? **


End file.
